


Патриархальное воспитание

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Цитата: Недостоверная информация опасней пули.Размер: драббл, 683Пейринг/Персонажи: Тони Старк&Стив Роджерс, можно усмотреть суперфемилиРейтинг: PG-13Категория: слэшЖанр: флаффВселенная: MCUПредупреждения: АУ, Стив знаком с Капитаном Марвел, ГВ и проч.ещё не случились (и не случатся)





	Патриархальное воспитание

— Честное слово, Тони, я и в мыслях не имел!

Хватило бы единственного взгляда в честные, несчастные, до умопомрачения голубые глаза, чтобы убедиться: да, не имел. Ни в мыслях, ни как-либо иначе. Тони вздохнул и постарался сосредоточиться на проблеме.

— Я-то верю, — сказал он, слыша отдаленное "...пример отвратительного сексизма, и это в канун дня, посвященного борьбе женщин за права! Прославленный Капитан Америка проявил себя как типичный продукт шовинистически-патриархального воспитания и заслуживает..." — Джарвис! Выключи это!

Диктор поперхнулся «общенациональным осуждением» и стих. Тони потёр ноющий висок и подытожил:

— Общенациональное а-та-та — ерунда, Кэп, ты на это даже внимания не обращай, — сказал он. — Мстителей тоже за это не съедят, руки коротки. Нас и так много кто не любит, мы не чек на миллион баксов и не видео с котятками. Поорут и перестанут. 

Стив тяжело вздохнул.

— Я не из-за этого. Просто мисс Денверс — настоящий солдат, профессионал, но всё-таки женщина, и я даже не подумал, что её может оскорбить всего-то навсего отодвинутый стул!

— Её и не оскорбило, это газетчики, — проворчал он. — Ужин двух капитанов, романтическая встреча двух легенд, как скоро мы погуляем на свадьбе…

Он честно старался не выпускать в голос ни капли ревности, но, видимо, не смог: чистую голубизну напротив замутило набежавшей тенью.

— Я не ухаживаю за Кэрол Денверс, — твёрдо сказал Стив. Тони вздёрнул брови, и тот добавил, явно решившись откровенничать до конца, — и вообще, кажется, не слишком заинтересован в женщинах. Надеюсь, об этом газеты не напечатают.

— Если не примешься отодвигать мне стул во время свидания… — Тони осёкся, сообразив, что тоже пошёл по коварной дорожке честности и, похоже, забрёл по ней дальше, чем собирался. Впрочем, что уж теперь — отступать с полпути ни он, ни Стив не были приучены. — Чёрт. Я себя выдал, да?

— С головой, — подтвердил Стив, глядя на него с радостным удивлением и капелькой недоверчивого счастья. — А если я обещаю вести себя как мужлан — согласишься поужинать вместе?

— Не подавай мне пальто, не целуй руки и не печатай признаний на бигбордах, — быстро сказал Тони. Его несло волной невозможного, только-только зародившегося счастья, кружившего голову лучше всякого полёта. — И у тебя есть все шансы, здоровяк.

— А ещё, — после паузы предложил Стив, — я не буду дарить тебе розы. Хотя очень хотел бы. 

Тони фыркнул. 

— Знаешь, мне только что пришло в голову: мы только что изобрели способ унять всю эту болтовню про твой гипотетический шовинизм. Меня-то ведь трудно заподозрить в принадлежности к женскому полу, так?

Стив ухватил идею на лету и развёл руки пошире.

— Вот такой букет, — сказал он почти угрожающе. — Пальто ты не носишь, но я смогу помогать тебе снимать броню. А признания в моё время было принято делать лично, а не через типографию.

— То есть на надпись «спасибо за сына» под Башней можно не рассчитывать? — фыркнул Тони. — Вот уж Питеру-то счастье!

Стив его обнял. Порывисто, крепко, восхитительно. Так, как Тони и мечтать не смел, особенно после того, как впервые услышал очень похожий на правду слух о звёздно-полосатом романе. И ведь эти разговоры казались такими логичными, такими пугающе реальными — а оказалось, что информация и вправду может быть опасней пули. Недостоверная, конечно. Вот и верь после этого кому-то на слово… ну уж нет. Он верил Стиву и собирался продолжать в том же духе — в горе и в радости, пока они вместе, то есть, хотелось бы надеяться, всегда.

— Сегодня вечером, — предложил Стив. — Плевать на газеты, я и так слишком долго ходил вокруг да около. Понимаешь, все эти разговоры о том, какой ты ловелас…

Тони рассмеялся и обнял его в ответ.

— Торжественно обещаю, — заявил он. — Что бы там ни орали в прессе, лично я собираюсь сосредоточиться на одном-единственном человеке. Может, это тоже воспримут как покушение на женские права, и даже скорее всего так…

— Я займусь их защитой, — пообещал Стив, и господи боже, Тони ещё никогда не любил его сильнее. — А мисс Денверс, уверен, поможет.

— Имей в виду, я ревнивый сукин сын, — предупредил Тони и рассмеялся от облегчения: Стив выглядел как самый честный человек Земли, и самое потрясающее — таким и был на самом деле. — Будем помогать их защищать вместе. Если только женщины позволят.

Стив серьёзно кивнул.

\- Надеюсь, — сказал он, — хотя бы некоторые вспомнят, что уважение и забота — не насилие. А у тебя и шансов нет забыть, потому что, Тони, я собираюсь использовать и то, и другое.


End file.
